


Thief

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Burglary, Doting Harry Hart, Dubious Consent, Eggsy is a kinky shit, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Gunplay, Harry in Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, but not really, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Harry Hart awakes in the middle of the night to find that a handsome young man has broken into his house.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at [Dick or Treat](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) this month, which is where you write smut fics with Pokemon moves as titles/inspiration. It's basically the off season companion to kinktober!
> 
> Also, it's nice to meet you Kingsman fandom! I know I'm quite a few years late, but enjoy the porn anyway I guess. This was my first time writing anyone from this fandom, but I've found that my Harry is apparently extremely doting and loving.
> 
> _Thief: An attack that may steal a foe’s held item._

Harry Hart awoke at three in the morning to the sound of crashing glass and swearing. His reflexes, still sharp from his years of spy training, kicked in and caused him to grab the handgun he kept in his bedside drawer.

Harry ran to the library gun in hand and kicked the door open. There was a young man kneeling in front of the window, frantically picking up what must have been shards of broken glass.

He looked up at Harry, his eyes shining blue in the moonlight. The man’s eyes flicked towards Harry’s gun and he tensed up. He held up his hands. “‘Ey, bruv, I wasn’t lookin’ for any trouble.”

Harry kept the gun pointed on the intruder. “What are you doing here?”

He stood up slowly. “I didn’t wanna hurt you or nothin’, I promise.”

“Oh, I'm sure you aren't. But what's to stop me from calling the police?”

The stranger tensed. “Please, please don't! I can't go to prison!”

Harry smirked. “Convince me, then."

The man took a step closer. “Put the gun down, and I’ll show you what I can do.”

Harry clicked the safety off and threw the gun aside.

In an instant, the man had cleared the space between them.

Harry only had a moment to appreciate the gracefulness of the gesture before the man's lips were on his. They were soft but surprisingly eager, especially considering the circumstances.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, he gently put one on the man's hip and the other on his cheek. It was light enough that the stranger could get away if he changed his mind.

It seemed that he didn't, though. He made this abundantly clear when he grazed his palm against Harry's crotch. It was enough to make him let out an involuntary groan from the back of his throat.

The man broke the kiss and let out a chuckle. “You liked that, eh?” He traced the line of Harry's cock through his underwear. Satisfied by the way his cock twitched at the attention, the man undid Harry’s robe and released him.

He let out a low whistle. “Lovely cock, you’ve got there.” He played with it lazily, running his hand over it almost absentmindedly. 

Harry let out a hiss. “Fuck, Eggsy.”

The man smirked and got onto his knees, giving Harry a couple more strokes before taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Harry’s hands immediately found the man’s hair. He didn’t want to pull too hard or shove his head down, but the intruder still let out a groan, which reverberated deliciously around Harry’s cock.

He started to bob his head, taking Harry’s cock deeper into his throat with each repetition of the motion until his nose brushed up against his pubic hair. He looked up at Harry with his sweet hazel eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust and Harry nearly came right there.

“Can I fuck you?” he muttered, still locking eyes with the intruder.

He pulled off Harry’s cock and laughed. “Thought you’d never ask.” He pulled a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, walked over, and pressed the items into Harry’s hand. “Where do you want me, eh? Over that desk? Against the window?”

Harry looked the stranger over. “You’re so eager.” He ran a hand down the front of the man’s chest. “At least let me undress you first.”

He snorted. “Ever the gentleman, even when you’re fucking a stranger.”

Harry blushed and tugged at the stranger’s t-shirt. “You’re just so beautiful.”

The stranger laughed and helped Harry with his clothes. When he was finally naked Harry took a moment to admire his body.

He was stunning, so much more muscular than his slim figure let on through his clothes. Without thinking, Harry traced over the contours of his pecs with the pads of his thumbs. “You’re quite something, aren’t you, my love?”

A slight flush covered the man’s cheeks and chest. “Harry…”

He slotted his lips against the stranger’s before he could say another word. Harry didn’t mean to kiss him so sweetly, but that was exactly what happened.

Once he pulled way, the man’s entire face was red. “Harry, you’re ruining the roleplay.”

Harry chuckled and cradled Eggsy’s face. “Sorry, sorry. I just think you’re dreadfully handsome, even when you’re breaking into my house.”

Eggsy snorted. “Speaking of that, did you seriously point a gun at me?”

“It wasn’t loaded. Do you really think I’d be that irresponsible?”

“I was just making sure. Honestly, it was pretty hot.”

“I’m glad I got at least something right tonight. Sorry I’m such a sappy old man.”

Eggsy walked over and slipped his fingers through Harry’s belt loops. “You can still take me back to your room and fuck me properly if you want.”

Harry hummed and ran his hand down Eggsy's chest, feeling every inch of muscle coiled under his skin. “I'd love to.”

Eggsy chuckled and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Then what are we waiting for, love?” He lead Harry back towards the bedroom and felt him up through his robe. His hands were so gentle against Harry’s chest, then they slipped down to toy with the tie. “Are you wearing what I asked you to wear under here?”

Harry smiled and guided Eggsy’s hand to the waistband of his panties. “You tell me.”

Eggsy’s face lit up and he immediately stripped off Harry’s robe to reveal the underwear in its full glory. “Shit, Harry. You’re treating me tonight.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice them earlier.”

“I was pretty distracted by the gun you were holding against my head.”

Harry shrugged. “Fair.” He looked over towards the bed. “Now how about I treat you some more, love?”

Eggsy walked over to the bed, giving Harry a lovely view of his perfect ass, and got on the bed, down on all fours with his ass up. Harry calmly sauntered over and ran his hand over Eggsy’s ass.

“You really are stunning, you know that?” He stripped his robe away, leaving only the black lacy panties.

“God, speak for yourself. You’re to die for, Harry Hart. Come let me see you.”

Harry moved to the opposite side of the bed, giving Eggsy and eyeful of his lace-covered cock, straining against the panties.

Eggsy let out a groan from the back of his throat. “God, I want to lick you. Make you ruin those pretty panties.”

Harry turned around, giving Eggsy a view of his ass. “Be my guest.”

He felt Eggsy’s deft fingers wrap around the waistband of his underwear and pulled it just past his ass. Then the man’s mouth was on him, lapping and sucking at his hole. Eggsy didn’t eat him out particularly often, which he always thought he was a shame. It wasn’t the most perfect rimming Harry had ever had, but it was wonderful.

As he felt the pressure building he let out a moan. “Eggsy, darling, if you keep doing that, I’m going to come.”

Eggsy’s mouth pulled away for a moment, causing Harry to let out a slightly surprised squeal. “Don’t care. I wanna see you ruin those fuckin’ panties for me.”

Harry snickered. “Your mind is a terribly filthy place.”

“You love it.” And he confidently returned his mouth to Harry’s ass.

A few quick licks was all it took before Harry spilled into his panties, just as Eggsy had requested. As soon as he came to, he sat beside Eggsy and ran a hand through the man’s hair. “I know you said you didn’t want to climax during the scene, but are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you?”

Eggsy crawled over and tugged at the waistband of Harry’s underwear. “Give me these and I can take care of myself while you go get washed up.”

“Gary Unwin, you are a filthy fucking pervert.” Still, he couldn’t help but listen to Eggsy’s request. He really couldn’t ever say “no” to Eggsy. He stripped himself of the underwear and handed it to his boyfriend.

“And that’s why you love me, innit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
